Divine Comédie
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Que feriez vous devant Dieu?  en pause - sera ré-éditée -
1. Prologue

**Auteurs :** Deux folles ? Sans doute… Shakaan et Chibi-Yuya, pour vous servir !

**Titre :** Divine Comédie

**Source :** Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à nous (enfin, c'est beau de rêver…) … le temps de cette fic du moins !!!

**Résumé :** Et si vous rencontriez les Dieux, que feriez-vous ?

**Couples :** Pour des raisons de place, nous ne pouvons vous les présenter.

**Note des auteurs:** ceci est né d'un vaste délire issu de nos esprits dérangés lors de conversations msniennes.

**P.S :** Non messieurs dames, si vous mourrez, vous n'irez pas voir la Kyo-team, seules les auteurs, spécialistes du voyage, ont l'habilitation nécessaire.

* * *

**Divine comédie**

**Prologue**

J'ai tant rêvé…

… de cette vie d'insouciance…

… ou l'on peut tout créer…

… avec la toute puissance…

… de ces divinités qui ont tant de connaissances…

« Kami-sama, si tu m'entends, rappelle moi … »

…

Il était une fois deux jeunes et jolies jeunes filles vivant une vie trépidante, vivante et ou la joie de vivre se sentait à chacun de leurs mouvements souples et gracieux.

La vie leur avait toujours sourie et le bonheur ne semblait pas vouloir les abandonner pour de nouvelles heureuses victimes…

C'est bien ainsi que vous aimeriez que cette histoire commence, non ? Comme telle ou telle comédie où l'on rit du début à la fin ? Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il serait bien dommage que vous ayez cru une seconde aux premières lignes de ce récit… Mais reprenons.

Leila et Claire étaient bien différentes. La vie elle-même les avait toujours séparé de par leurs lieux de naissance, leurs familles, leurs amis… Mais le destin, si tenté que vous y prêtiez le moindre crédit, possède de biens étranges desseins.

Leila était une jeune femme de 21 ans vivant encore chez ses parents. Mince, brune, le regard malin… elle se complaisait à dire qu'elle aurait aimé naître ailleurs et le pensait fermement. Fille rebelle d'une famille trop nombreuse pour la laisser vivre en paix, la demoiselle travaillait sans relâche afin de rapporter un peu d'argent à la maison. Elle n'avait pas, ou plutôt… n'avait plus d'amis, était incomprise de sa famille et n'avait pas le temps d'avoir de relation stable avec quelque garçon que ce soit. « En définitif », disait-elle gaiement à son chat, « il n'y a que toi qui me comprend, Isis.»

Leila n'aimait pas sa vie et l'avait bien fait comprendre le jour où, saoule, elle avait tenté en vain, de se tailler les veines avec une bouteille brisée. Mais personne ne s'était inquiété. Depuis lors elle se saoulait donc tous les soirs espérant un jour réussir là où cette fois là, elle avait échoué. De même, elle demandait chaque soir l'aide d'un Dieu, peu importait lequel, en lui demandant de l'emmener. Mais rien ne vint.

Un vendredi soir enneigé, la demoiselle, de bonne humeur, ne songea pas un instant à mettre fin à ses jours, voulant dépenser cette fois ci sa paie personnellement. Elle alla acheter un pack de bière comme à son habitude, s'installa sur un ban et picola gaiement. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux ce jour ci alors qu'elle appelait son chat sous les effets marqués de l'alcool. Soudain, tandis qu'elle était assise sur le dossier du ban, la tête lui tourna furieusement et la fit basculer en arrière ou malencontreusement son crâne rencontra fortement la bordure en béton présente sur le sol derrière le ban. Un liquide rouge forma une marre et le lendemain voyait marqué dans le journal la mort malencontreuse de Leila, 21 ans, picoleuse chevronnée et cascadeuse ratée.

Revenons maintenant un peu en arrière, ailleurs.

Claire était une jeune fille de 18 ans logeant chez ses parents. Blonde, pas très très grande et les yeux bleus elle se disait chanceuse d'être là où elle était. Fille unique, aucun problème d'argent, de gentils parents, un bon toutou bien pèpère… elle ne manquait de rien. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les gens. Enfin, elle les aimait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer leurs comportements parfois pour le moins bêtes et incompréhensibles… ainsi dans les moments ou elle tombait sur des gens exaspérants demandait elle au bon Dieu s'il n'avait pas une petite place toute prête pour elle, mais pas sérieusement

Son plus gros défaut était sans doute le fait de ne pas toujours faire attention à son environnement... vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Un vendredi soir sec et chaud, la jeune fille partie en promenade, toute joyeuse de l'approche des vacances d'été. Elle entama une promenade le long d'une route peu fréquentée. Le soleil baissait dans le ciel et l'on pouvait entendre certains oiseaux chantés de petites chansons fluettes qui perçaient le vent de soirée naissant.

Soudain, alors qu'elle tournait la tête à sa droite, elle aperçue, au beau milieu de la route rappelons le très peu fréquentée, une chenille ma foi fort mignonne. N'attendant ni une ni deux seconde elle s'en approcha pour la regarder de plus près… un klaxon se fit alors entendre, elle aperçue vivement la face volumineuse d'un camion à pleine vitesse…

…le camion passa et la chenille mourut écrasée. Le lendemain voyait marqué dans le journal le décès accidentel de Claire, 18 ans, promeneuse distraite.

…

Un long couloir…

Une intense lumière immaculée…

Les jeunes filles (et la chenille) s'étaient retrouvées ensemble à l'entrée du tunnel et s'y étaient engouffré en même temps. Leila ouvrait la marche.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à ce qui ressemblait au bout du chemin, Claire entendit le bruit d'une Leila qui tombait. Eblouie par la lumière, elle ne tarda pas à prendre le même chemin.

Le sol s'était soudain arrêté et n'ayant plus rien sous les pieds, les filles s'étaient méchamment écrasées au sol, l'une sur l'autre, ne se privant pas de pousser des protestations bruyantes. La chenille, sur l'épaule de Claire, se demanda ce qu'elle fichait là. (Sha : on se fait battre par une chenille en QI ; CH : Ca me rapproche du niveau de Luciole ).

Tout brillait et se ressemblait autour d'elles. Se relevant avec difficultés, les filles se lancèrent des regards étonnés.

« T'es qui ? »

« Euh…et toi ? Et puis on est où ? »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que je te suis tombée dessus ! »

« Une chose est sûre… demain j'arrête de boire ! »

« Les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces… »

« Oui mais là ça urge !! Je rêve que je suis avec une fille et une chenille devant des portes gigantesques ! »

Claire tourna alors la tête remarquant enfin ces immenses portes se trouvant dans son dos. Majestueuses…sans doute lourdes et verrouillées. Elles surplombaient tout l'espace monstrueusement vide.

« Tu crois que derrière il ya mon prince charmant ? »

« Tout est possible dans les rêves… il est même possible que la chenille se mette à parler ! »

« … »

Claire prit la chenille de son épaule dans ses mains, regarda à tour de rôle sa vis-à-vis et la bête, puis commença :

« Tu parles ? »

« Bienvenue devant la porte du ciel ! »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent muettes. Les yeux ronds, figées, elles continuaient à regarder la chenille d'un air tout hébété.

« Ah oue elle parle ! Quel rêve ! »

« Et pourquoi si c'est un rêve, à ta place c'est pas un beau gosse ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais? »

« J'ai trop bu… »

« Ca se voit »

« Eh, je vous parle ! »

« Toi la chenille, la ferme »

La dite chenille ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Sinon, t'es qui ? »

« Leila et toi ? »

« Claire »

« Non mais elles m'ignorent… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dis que c'est ton rêve ? »

« Et pourquoi ce serait le tient ? »

« C'est moi qui ai bu je te signale ! »

« Bon vous allez m'écouter ?!!!! »

Et la conversation dura encore et encore de la sorte jusqu'à ce que…

« En fait, Leila, je crois que c'est l'homme derrière toi qui parle… et pas la chenille »

La jeune fille se retourna d'un bon, l'air heureuse de la présence d'un homme mais déchanta vite.

« J'ai dis que je voulais un beau gosse pas un ours !!! »

«JE NE SUIS NI UNE CHENILLE NI UN OURS !!!! »

« Qui alors ? »

La question sembla momentanément soulager le dit ours.

« Euh Claire, y me fait peur le monsieur »

« Je te protégerais du grand méchant ! »

« Avec quoi ? Une chenille en guise d'arme ? »

« Ca peut être dangereux…exemple c'est sa faute si mon dernier souvenir avant là est un pare choc »

« Elles m'ont encore oublié… »

« Bon reprenons du début : Avant de te retrouver là, tu faisais quoi ? »

«Je ramassais cette chenille qui traversait une route »

« E t le pare choc ? Y sort d'où ? »

«Elle s'est fait renverser » _Je me demande pourquoi je parle elles ne m'écoutent pas…_

« Je sais pas, quand j'ai tourné la tête, il était là… »

«Ah elle est morte en fait !! »

« C'est ça !! Bon on va y arriver !! » _Enfin…_

« Toi aussi alors t'es morte …si t'es là… »

« Comment j'ai fais mon compte ? »

« T'es tombé et tu t'es pris le bord d'un trottoir : fracture du crâne, t'es morte sur le coup! »

Leila regarda l'ours, choquée. Ce dernier soutenait son regard tout en hochant la tête positivement. Le temps sembla alors long avant qu'elle reprenne.

« Ah bon ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que je suis con quand j'ai bu ! »

«Vaut mieux s'en apercevoir tard que jamais »

« Toi t'es pas mieux, alors ta gueule ! Mais toi alors t'es qui ? Saint pierre ? »

« Non le gardien des portes du ciel, Bontenmaru est mon nom ! »

Les filles le regardèrent l'air dubitatif. Lui ? Un gardien ? Le ciel existait-il vraiment ?

« Je comprends pourquoi on t'a mis là »

« Ils veulent pas de toi au paradis c'est ça ? Pas assez beau ? Mon pauvre… »

Le dénommé Bontenmaru regarda Claire après sa dernière réplique… elles le fatiguaient énormément.

« Moi j'y crois pas au paradis de toute manière… »

«Ah toi aussi !! A choisir de toute façon l'enfer à l'air mieux »

«Elles me gonflent »

«Moi du moment que j'ai un nuage ou dormir… »

«Tant qu'il ya de l'alcool moi je m'en fous »

«Eh je vous parle »

«On sait on sait…on est pas sourdes »

Les filles le regardèrent, exaspérées. Le silence prit place une minute pour le plus grand bonheur du gardien. Puis Leila reprit :

« Bon tu gardes les porte ! C'est bien ! T'es une brave bête et maintenant on fait quoi !! Du camping ? »

« Mais moi je veux pas voir le chien de garde…autant parler au maître chien… »

Soudain Bontenmaru perdit patience…

« EH BIEN VOUS ALLEZ Y ALLER !!!!!!!! JE VOUS EMMENE DEVANT LE DIEU SUPREME !!!! »

« Très aimable à toi… je te donnerai un os quand j'en trouverais un »

«Il est un peu bruyant quand même ! Hein Claire ? »

Sa nouvelle amie approuva d'un geste de la tête. Bontenmaru prit un téléphone portable dans sa poche, ce qui étonna les filles et beugla à un dénommé Saizo de ramener son derrière à l'entrée Sud. Quelques minutes silencieuses plus tard, un jeune homme grand, brun aux cheveux longs et habillé d'une tenue toute blanche et fine arriva comme stressé à l'idée de découvrir ce qui mettait le bon Bontenmaru de mauvais poil. Ce dernier le présenta aux filles, brièvement, comme l'un des apôtres d'un des Dieux habitant les cieux. Le gardien donna ses instructions :

« Emmène-les devant le dieu suprême, je ne veux plus les voir »

« A…à vos ordres seigneur Bontenmaru !!! Venez mesdemoiselles, suivez moi je vous pris !! »

«Tiens c'est un toutou un peu plus beau…. »

«Un peu plus intelligent aussi ! L'autre a le regard vide c'est effrayant !! »

«Tout dans les pattes rien dans la caboche »

« CA SUFFIT FOUTEZ LE CAMP D'ICI !!!! »

«Rooh c'est bon on se casse ! Même là on peu rien dire !!! »

Les filles râlèrent un peu pour la forme puis reprirent :

«Bon on y va, voir ce fameux dieu suprême !! »

«Dieu dieu…tout a une nuance… »

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent alors le dénommé Saizo. Ils étaient sur un chemin légèrement en pente et très lisse. Des fleurs blanches fleurissaient sur les coté et répandaient un doux parfum digne des plus belles senteurs.

« ATCHOOUUUUMMM !!! »

Claire venait d'éternuer. Visiblement, les allergies étaient admises au paradis.

Ils continuèrent encore ainsi, en descente, durant quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent enfin le fond les attendait une grande porte toute d'or recouverte. Saizo frappa, attendit puis lorsqu'une voix lui autorisa l'entrée entra accompagné des deux demoiselles.

« Excusez-moi Kami-sama !! »

« Ce n'est rien, que ce passe t-il ? »

« Ces jeunes demoiselles ont, semble t-il, exaspéré le gardien, il vous les envoie donc »

Le Dieu suprême se mit à rire de bon cœur à cette déclaration. Ses yeux rouges, larmoyant intriguèrent les demoiselles qui se mirent à chuchoter.

« Dieu il a les yeux d'un démon ? C'est louche… »

« C'est pas le diable qui nous fait une farce des fois ? »

Entendant ces propos, Dieu redoubla encore plus de rire laissant l'enfant à ses côtés, qui avait les yeux rouges également, se plaindre du comportement de son supérieur.

« C'est la première fois… que des esprits arrivent à passer sans l'accord du gardien… »

« … »

« A l'énerver ainsi vous auriez pu vous retrouver en enfer, vous le savez ? »

« C'est beau ? Les enfers ? »

« Non… Nobunaga est trop cruel ça vaut pas le coup »

« Ah… mais alors on peut nous expliquer ? On se souvient à peine d'être mortes ! »

Et Dieu leur expliqua… toute deux étaient mortes de façon assez inhabituelles et s'étaient retrouvé là un peu par accident… Il leur conta leur mort dans ses moindres détails et toutes deux rougirent de honte tandis que Saizo ricanait dans un coin.

« Je veux pas mourir l'en est pas question !!! J'ai pas encore dépensé ma paie !!! »

« Moi non plus je veux pas… »

Dieu leur expliqua qu'il en était ainsi et qu'elles ne pourraient rien faire autrement, cependant, il du céder (ndlr : et oui, même Dieu cède) quand il vit que rien ne les ferait changer d'avis et qu'elles brailleraient jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient ce qu'elles désiraient. Une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux.

« Je vous propose un marché alors, mais vous devrez vous y tenir ! »

Les filles l'écoutèrent attentivement.

« Je vous propose de passer différentes épreuves auprès des différents Dieux qui vivent au ciel. Si vous réussissez toutes les épreuves, alors je vous ferais vous réincarner sur terre. Si vous échouez, vous restez »

Les filles ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir et acceptèrent trouvant le défi attrayant.

* * *

**A suivre…**

**Alors, ce prologue, qu'en avez vous pensé? **


	2. Le symbole du chat

**Chibi Yuya : **

Et re tout le monde ! Comment ça vous pensiez cette fic abandonnée? Nha nha, elle tient toujours ! (avec un peu de mal, je l'accorde !!).

Mh, alors suite à un manque de communication avec ma collègue, je reprends seule la suite (soyez indulgents siouplait !)

Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut ! Honnêtement ! A vous d'en juger !

Au niveau des couples (et il y en a un certain nombre), je vous met au défi de les trouver !! XD (un Hors Série avec votre ange au Paradis et une rencontre avec le personnage que vous souhaitez à la clé !)

Merci pour les reviews qui nous ont été laissées depuis la sortie du Prologue !

Et désolée pour le retard et pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance !

**Divine comédie**

**Défi premier**

Le symbole du chat

Le défi était simple : réussir les épreuves lancées par tous les Dieux rencontrés.

Mais sur le chemin de leur chambre, menés par Saizo le guide, les deux esprits ne purent s'empêcher de trouver la tâche plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Claire... quand on parle de Dieux, sur Terre, c'est bien ceux de la guerre, du soleil et des trucs comme ça, non? »

« Ben...ouais enfin ça dépend des pays et des époques ! »

« Tu crois qu'on va nous demander de faire la guerre? »

Dans l'entre-fait, avant d'avoir pu répondre à cette inquiétante question, les demoiselles arrivèrent à destination. Les portes de leur chambre étaient hautes – comme toutes les portes du Paradis d'ailleurs – de couleur or et ornées en leur centre d'un petit nuage.

« He c'est mignon ! » lança Leila, qui commençait à dé-saouler.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors toute grande et elles purent apercevoir une pièce totalement illuminée par la lumière. Une lumière blanche et douce. La pièce ressemblait à un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et neutre. Deux portes, sur la droite, donnaient sur deux chambres séparées.

« Bon, Saizo, j'ai une question de la plus haute importance ! »

Hésitant, l'apôtre se tourna vers la jeune alcoolique. Pour le moment, il avait eu la chance de ne pas subir la même chose que le gardien de la porte Sud...mais ça pouvait toujours venir.

« O-oui... »

« Où est le bar? Je me boirais bien une tite bière ! »

« M-mais il n'y en a pas ! Nous devons vivre dans le bonheur et la simplicité, appréciant chaque instant de calme et de paix... »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent sans voix. Leur guide avait l'air tout content de réciter sa leçon de bonheur et de paix apprise par cœur.

« Alors là, ça va pas le faire ! Je veux de la bière ! »

« T'as à peine commencé à dé-saouler que tu veux remettre ça... »

« Toi reste avec ta chenille et tais toi ! »

Les problèmes commençaient pour le bon guide de ces dames.

« Mis à part son problème récurrent pour l'alcool, Saizo, nous avons un autre soucis ! »

« ah...bon... »

« Où est l'ordinateur? Toute chambre qui se respecte a un ordinateur ! »

« M-mais, il n'y en a pas ! Nous devons apprendre à vivre dans la simplicité, mère de bonheur et de respect... »

Là, le guide allait avoir des ennuis. Il n'y avait ni alcool, ni ordinateur, c'est à dire rien pour se distraire dans cette chambre quasi-vide alors que l'ours, là bas dehors, il avait un téléphone portable !

Saizo eu pourtant de la chance. Alors qu'il sentait la tempête venir, une belle colombe apporta un message. De ce fait, les filles ne dirent rien.

« _Premier défi,_

_Mesdemoiselles, votre premier défi a été décidé et le Dieu en charge de vous le faire passer choisi. Veuillez vous rentre à la pièce indiquée dans les plus brefs délais._

_Salle 4, Secteur 1._

_Le Secrétariat Céleste. »_

« Leila j'ai peuuuur »

« Arrête... même la chenille ne tremble pas ! »

Suivant donc à bon pas leur guide, les deux demoiselles arpentèrent les couloirs blancs. De ci de là, elles croisaient de magnifiques anges, hommes et femmes confondus. Au loin, Leila aperçut un petit bonhomme au regard sérieux transportant plusieurs livres et se dit alors que, en fin de compte, même au Paradis on se devait de travailler, car pour quelle raison autre que le travail devrait-on lire des livres.

Mais le temps des réflexions n'était plus de mise, elle percuta Saizo lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta devant une énorme porte en or. En son centre, un énorme symbole représentant un chat trônait. Quel Dieu pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce symbole et surtout, de quoi était-il responsable?

Cependant, le temps des questions était aussi révolu. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant place à un suspens insoutenable. Une lumière les éblouit tout d'abord, puis leurs yeux s'habituèrent. Et que virent-elles?

« Claire, je rêve ou... on est dans un salon de coiffure? »

« ...Tu rêves pas... »

Et au beau milieu de ce salon trônait un homme avec un chat noir sur son épaule. Il semblait si sérieux que le contraste entre lui et la pièce toute rose était flagrant. Il prit la parole de sa voix grave.

« Bienvenue dans la salle 4 : le salon de coiffure. Je suis Fubuki, Dieu des coiffeurs »

Chez les jeunes filles un poids leur tomba dans les chaussettes. Elles s'attendaient à tout, sauf à un Dieu des coiffeurs.

« Leila... fais-moi penser, quand on rentrera sur Terre, de ne plus aller chez le coiffeur du moment que lui sera leur Dieu... »

« Fais-moi confiance... »

Elles disaient cela tout en fixant, bouche bée, le Dieu qui était devant elles et sa chevelure impressionnante.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, Mesdemoiselles, alors passons au défi. »

Elles hochèrent la tête sans un mot de trop. Saizo aurait aimé les voir ainsi plus souvent. Lui se mit dans un coin et attendit. Deux jeunes anges ravissantes et aux longs cheveux soyeux arrivèrent alors.

« Votre épreuve sera de leur faire à toutes deux des coiffures originales, qui leur aillent et ce, sans leur couper les cheveux. Vous avez trois heures. Vous avez également le droit d'utiliser ce qui vous chante, l'apôtre ira chercher ce dont vous aurez besoin. Il suffit que l'une des deux réussisse l'épreuve pour que celle ci soit réussite. Je reviendrais une fois le temps écoulé. »

« Leila... tu te débrouilles comment en coiffure? »

« Avec une tondeuse ça va... »

« On est dans la merde... »

Les deux anges prirent place sur des fauteuils mis à leur disposition, toutes heureuses de changer de tête. Ces deux jeunes filles venant tout droit de la Terre devaient tout savoir de la mode. Elles avaient hâte.

Leila prit place derrière la première dont la teinte de cheveux était châtain claire et Claire derrière la jeune brune. Les dix premières minutes, rassurant les anges avec des « on cherche ce qui vous ira le mieux » et des « nous sommes des spécialistes de la mode, de vraies artistes », les deux jeunes filles se demandaient quoi inventer.

L'une prit alors des pinces, brosses, élastiques et autres peignes en mains et commença, un peu aléatoirement son œuvre. L'autre commanda à Saizo des bières.

Durant les trois heures, de l'extérieur, on entendit de multiples cris. Tous les passants au courant de l'épreuve devaient avoir mal pour les deux anges. Saizo, à l'intérieur, subissait intérieurement une véritable crise de nerfs en se tenant les cheveux.

Lorsque que Fubuki refit son apparition, une fois la dernière minute du temps passée, il ne fit pas un son. L'un des deux anges avait une coiffure toute biscornue, lamentable et peu artistique.

La seconde avait des rastas.

« Leila, je crois que j'ai raté. »

« Non, c'est la chenille ou la tête livide de ta cliente qui te le dit? »

Quand à la cliente de Leila, elle avait l'air totalement...ravie.

« Kyaaaaa Fubuki-sama!!! C'est la dernière mode?? Rha j'ai hâte de me montrer aux autres ! C'est trop chouette !!! Et ça tient quand on bouge et quand on vol !!! »

Bien que sceptique, il dû avouer que Leila avait réussit l'épreuve. Son avis personnel, pourtant à l'opposé total de celui de l'ange, n'avait pas d'importance. En coiffure, la satisfaction du client était primordiale.

« Je déclare cette épreuve réussie. »

Il écrivit le résultat sur un papier, l'accrocha à la patte d'une colombe et envoya cette dernière au secrétariat céleste.

Les filles sautèrent de joie devant un Saizo un peu décontenancé. Comment avaient-elles pu gagner? Cet ange était-elle saine d'esprit? Il fut interrompu dans ses interrogations par l'entrée d'une employée.

« Fubuki!! »

Ce dernier se retourna. Sa femme venait toujours lui rendre visite dans son salon dans la journée. Lorsque les filles virent la femme du Dieu, elles ne furent pas exagérément surprises. Après tout, si le mari avait une coiffure bizarre, la femme devait être pareille. Et comme de fait, ses cheveux flottant dans les airs étaient un peu particuliers.

« Mahiro... je suis en plein travail »

« Désolée ! Tu as oublié ton déjeuner ce matin ! »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Ce Dieu était vraiment spécial... Puis la dénommée Mahiro se présenta.

« Vous devez être les demoiselles dont j'entends tellement parler depuis peu ! Bontenmaru est venu se plaindre au bureau !! Je me présente, Mahiro, assistante du Surintendant ! Enchantée !! »

Elle leur fit un joli sourire accueillant.

« Claire, il y a beaucoup de gens ici... on est pas sorties... »

« Oui... t'en pense quoi, chenille? »

« ... »

Cette dernière se tortilla sur l'épaule...sans rien dire.


End file.
